Couple's Quarrel
by 921350
Summary: Hinata learned how to live in the shadow and love her celebrity boyfriend for seven years, but as each year progress, Sasuke only has one more chance to do right before it was too late. And as he walked through their bedroom door frame, it turned into a stage instead and it was finally their time to say sayōnara—a couple's quarrel. AU—Oneshot


**A/N: **Instead I made it into a oneshot…for those who read it before, scroll down where I left off. SORRY! But it'll make better sense reading it whole

Couple's Quarrel

:::—ო—:::

Onyx eyes that gleam with anger and annoyance were concentrated on the individual ahead of him, consuming the chaotic event. How long has he been standing there, staring into the distant? Sasuke has no clue, but he sure was growing tired of it, the bashing, thrashing, flings—everything was a mess and out of place. Sighing, Sasuke allowed his body undergo autopilot as he suddenly fall and settle onto the sofa maintaining focus on his girlfriend.

Hinata angrily reach her arms over the bar counter and swiftly glide her arms across the smooth wood counter knocking over expensive wine glass before picking up a stool and throwing it straight for the liquor cabinets. Sasuke watched it all happen before him, but did nothing other than rubbing his forehead. Both individuals, lovers were in a rage and Hinata didn't stop trashing the place they call home. Pushing over chairs, disorganizing the bookshelf, shoving papers aside and tossing it across the room. In her glory, Sasuke didn't know what to do. For the first, he was lost for words and out of it, completely going crazy.

_**BANG! CLANG! BAM! **_

Sasuke had enough and clutched his fist. With one swift motion, he smacked the soft cushion of the sofa and stood into an upright stance before striding over to Hinata's current location. He took hold of the wooden stool Hinata held and shoved it out of her possession. Sasuke grasped the stool firmly and swayed it out of his possession as it soar the air, colliding against the wall crafting a large dent and creating a loud _thump_!

"Fuck, Hinata!" Sasuke batter his chest with his free hand as the other clasped his waist, anger surging through his once smooth voice. "Here we go again; I'm so sick and tired of us always arguing!"

Anger poured into her suddenly, violently. "Like you're the only one, Sasuke?! I'm also tried of repeating our arguments everyday too!"

"Look at us, look at what you are doing?!" He yelled in her face, pointing one finger at her in an accusing manner, as if jabbing her in thin air. "You're so UGH—! I don't even know what to do with you anymore Hinata." With each strong assault against his own chest, Hinata grapple for air as tears emerged, gliding down her cheeks. "What did I do to make you do this, huh?! Answer me!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs, "What did I do to deserve this, huh?" Sasuke clench his teeth together and his biceps flex. Both of his arms and neck veins pump with adrenaline—_furious_!

"Shut up Sasuke!" Hinata snapped and shouted. She swallowed and wiped away the last of her tears. "Just shut up! Our relationship is beyond repair." For a moment she rested inside herself, and found a power beyond any that she had before, a will and determination. "I'm tired of crying myself to sleep!—I'm tired of being pushed aside!—I'm tired of being neglected!"

This whole time she had been waiting for him to man up, and they—he had run out of time, being cheated on.

"How long has it been Hinata?" Sasuke asked his voice calm, but still fuming.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Her shrilling voice rang across the room. "I wasn't happy and you didn't care! FOR SEVEN FORSAKEN YEARS SASUKE, I WASN'T HAPPY!—_AND YOU DIDN'T CARE!"_ Hinata shouted at the top of her lungs. Her anger made the veins from her neck grow scarlet. She didn't care if the neighbors could hear as she picked up a nearby pillow place on the loveseat. She didn't care one bit concerning her harsh, loud tone as she ready the pillow in her hands. She wanted to kick him, punch him—she wanted to hurt him! All she felt was pure hatred for this man. She endured it for too long and had enough. Finally bursting out in anger, Hinata swing the pillow and it instantly strike his face, feathers decorating the ambiance, flowing and falling like snow, like their abandon relationship.

:::—ო—:::

_The love in our hearts when we first met…where has it gone to? _Sasuke thought while leaning his head against the wall, eyes close, and feeling frustrated._ We were so in love…but that was seven years ago._

:::—ო—:::

(..ღ..REMINISCE..ღ..)

The Yamanaka floral shop was the ideal place with traditional paper door interior and dark polish wood flooring. Diverge types of flowers in pots and large wood baskets were settled in front of the shop exterior attracting individuals to its flowery fragrance. The shop was mistaken sometimes for a café due to the diminutive round tables place on the footway of the sidewalk. The walls were painted a mellow soft honeydew, harmonizing the colorful hues of flowers. In one wall, it was occupied with frames of returning customers and the other wall with wallpaper of wild flowers. Many who enter the cozy shop can feel a sense of sanctuary and a relaxing soothe.

It was a second place Hinata could call home as she take in the scent of flowers. She had arrived early, the first as usual, and she stood at the steps of the entrance, the glass doors not yet open for business. Another daily routine for Hinata to visit the flower shop, her love for gardening affix a friendship with Ino Yamanaka. _Am I early again…?_ Hinata's head lift upward once she heard shuffle noise coming from the inside and her lips pull into a warm smile when the Yamanaka matriarch open the front entrance doors. She was a petit woman with blonde hair pulled back in a neat bun and bright azure eyes. She wore a lavender waist apron with embroil white flowers. Her sudden appearance startled Hinata since it was usually the young Yamanaka who ready the shop and open the doors for Hinata. There were very few walking on the streets; it was too early for activity and the shops were just getting ready.

"O-ohayo Yamanaka-san," Hinata stammered, embarrassed for surprising the woman.

The Yamanaka matriarch lean against the door frame and smiled warmly at Hinata, "Ohayo Hinata-chan, looking for Ino?"

"A-ano…h-hai! Well, n-not really…if she is n-not available, it's fine."

The Yamanaka matriarch nod once and stalk back into her shop but turned back to Hinata. "Ino said she was going to visit a friend coming back from the States, so she left early this morning."

"States…?" Hinata said before she followed her in.

There was a long counter and hanging above it were colorful flowers. Hinata couldn't keep her eyes off the line up rows of flowers resolve in the midst of the room especially the beautiful bouquets kept in the refrigerator.

"Hai! I also heard Sasuke-kun is there also for a debut, right?"

Hinata's hand left her side and on its way to feel the texture of the soft calla flower petal. "Mhm…he finally got into a recording c-company and is a t-trainee making a debut in America…for now b-but he'll be back in Japan soon."

Hinata couldn't stop smiling while explaining to Ino's mother about her boyfriend for 3 year's success. Sasuke grew up loving music; his family practically owned the history of music in Japan. His mother influenced him for she was a famous music artist and now a producer supervising her son, a trainee. He was also a talented dancer primary hip-hop with the help of his aniki, a professional dancer—Uchiha Itachi. And when it came to creating notes, lyrics, and instrumental beats, Sasuke had his father's help. The Uchiha family living in frame from their deep love for music.

"Ah," Ino's mother gesture her body language in a knowing figure. "Didn't Sasuke-kun write you a song before?"

Hinata blush mercifully and nod. She picked up a yellow tulip out of a vase and set it under her nose to have a fresh floral snuffle while pondering back to the past when she first met Sasuke.

_"__Oh," The Yamanaka matriarch_ _spoke knowingly. "Aren't you the son of the famous_ _musician Uchiha Fugaku and music artist Uchiha Mikoto."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes in a annoy attempt while crossing his arms over his chest wanting to complete his mother's order and leave the all too smelly shop._

"_You look younger so you must be the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Don't think I don't remember all the years my daughter was drooling over you." She laughed heartily._

_While Sasuke stared impassively, Ino's mother continued to smile, "By the way, Ino, my daughter is gone for the day and the shop is running a bit slow. With all the outrageous heat and the new stock, I had to move a lot of flowers outside in the sun. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me a small favor by watering the flowers."Of course Sasuke mind! He was a busy man like his father and mother. His schedule was booked and his mother had to put one of her task in Sasuke's to do list which was arrange to pick up a flower bouquet for her._

"_I don't—" Sasuke began only to get interrupted by a meek voice, "A-ano Yamanaka-san, m-may I carry o-out the f-favor…" Sasuke's attention shift from Ino's mother to a girl one head shorter than him with dark indigo-haired and pale skin that blended greatly with her pearl eyes with a little lavender hue. She was a bleak sight and very uninteresting plain especially her unfit large wardrobe. Sasuke blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing an illusion, but truth is told when Hinata didn't disappear._

"_Oh wonderful! Don't worry, I'll pay you two and you," she pointed at Sasuke. "You're not going anywhere nor leave without your bouquet." She took possession of his bouquet then ran to the back of her shop waving a short farewell. Sasuke glared at Hinata, who look away too afraid to meet his intense stare. Hinata meekly reach over the counter where the squirt bottles full of water was place and held one while offering Sasuke the other. Sasuke sucked in air through his teeth and snapped the bottle out of Hinata's hand._

"_You're annoying." Sasuke snidely remarked._

"_D-demo…" Hinata was confuse, she didn't do anything wrong. She didn't ask for Sasuke's company, she rather work solo but Ino's mother suggested he stay and help. Sasuke didn't wait for Hinata's statement and left her rather quickly to work on the watering. _

_They watered the outside plants in silence, but once again, it was their very own comfortable silence. Hinata kept leaning over the flowers smelling them and admiring their beauty, as Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye. Every little sound of satisfaction she made after taking in the flower's scent was like a soft lullaby in Sasuke's ears, something his mother often did before when he was younger. Hinata herself was too indulged to notice the constant glances from the man next to her._

_Hinata stood up straight knowing that she was now done with the watering. Looking at the squirt bottle, she saw that there was still a good quarter of water left in it. As the scent of the flowers drifted through the air, Hinata wrinkled her nose when she felt a slight tickle. The scents are making her want to sneeze almost. As if thoughts could force an action, Hinata felt the familiar tickle in her nose indicating a sneeze. Not wanting to sneeze into her hands, she wrapped her forearm close to her mouth. Rubbing the bridge of her nose after sneezing, Hinata's attention was drawn to a soft hum. Her gaze followed the flow of the melody that led to none other than Sasuke, the only person with her in the shop. She was amaze, his humming sound rich and soothing coming out from a person like him. He was in complete harmony, the way the flowers surround him and the light dim down on him made him very angelic. Hinata couldn't help it but opened her mouth and slowly sang in a soft sweet voice, flowing along with his rhythm, making her own lyrics, "One day you'll decide to forcefully open up the lock that goes by the name heartbreak…" _

_Whilst singing, her eyes were close until his humming tune out into a sudden stop, meeting silence. Hinata open her eyes and blush a dark shade of red. "What were you doing?" Sasuke asked, surprise by her action._

"_A-ano…gomen…Gomanasai!"_

_His hand caught her wrist. His hold was surprisingly gentle, and she thought warmly that she'd grossly misjudged him; he was really a softie under that rock-hard shell. "You…you have a beautiful voice."_

"Hinata-chan," Ino's mother waved her hand in Hinata's face. "Hinata-chan, can you hear me?"

"Ano, gomen!" Hinata squealed, blushing ten folds. The sudden contact made Hinata stumble backward, bumping a large flower vase and falling alongside with the now shatter bouquet. Hinata sit up rather quickly from her pervious accident and burst out with multiple apologies, picking up the broken glass and even tried to sweep up the dirt.

"Hinata!" Ino's mother cried, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She tried to offer her best smile, pointing a finger at the mess she did, "Gomen, gomanasai!"

The Yamanaka matriarch rush to Hinata's aid, set Hinata aside, and quickly sweep the mess into the dust pan. "Ano, its okay Hinata-chan."

"No it isn't! W-what can I d-do for you to a-accept my a-apology…?"

"How about helping me construct a new one?" Hinata don't know how long she'd been in the Yamanaka floral shop, but since her morning arrival, the Yamanaka matriarch kept Hinata busy by showing her varies type of flowers and teaching Hinata the skills of a florist.

:::—ო—:::

Sitting alone on a comfortable seat in an obscure corner of the first class airplane, his back hunched forward with the light streaming down and hitting his face, Sasuke tug down his fedora hat to conceal the sun's ray out of his eye and press in the code that will allow him to hear her sweet voice.

_**Dial… Dial… Dial…**_

Hinata perch her elbow on the hard wood counter while adjusting her cheeks onto the palms of her hands. Staring into the hand clock, she calculated the time difference between Japan and the United State, thinking of a particular man she dearly miss. She shift direction and instead, stared at Ino's mother trimming the flower stems into perfect equivalent length. "Here," the Yamanaka matriarch slided the trimmed flowers to Hinata, "Arrange them by colors."

Hinata smile softly before proceeding, picking up a white calla flower and placing it with other variety of whites.

_**Ring, ring, ring…**_

Too caught up in the moment with Ino's mother, Hinata didn't hear her ringtone buzzing in the background, blending well with the shop's music. _Uhm, coral…white, and yellow!_ The Yamanaka matriarch stared at Hinata, noticing the indigo-haired lady was too indulged with arranging the flowers. Giggling, she reached over the counter and her slightest touch brought Hinata back to reality, "Ano, Hinata-chan…" the Yamanaka matriarch directs Hinata's attention toward the noise, "I think it's yours…"

"Uhm…a-ano…?" Hinata's ear perk and slowly, she can hear a familiar melody.

Jumping out of her seat, Hinata immediately mangle through the labyrinth of flowers to get to the location of her bag placed under the front counter. Thin long manicure fingers spread opened brushing through petals, trying to find a path to direct her way to her most, as of right now, valued cell phone. Her hair waved a distant behind the petite girl and the ends of indigo hair frequently recoiled off into the ambiance. There was a sense of excitement hidden in Hinata's eyes and the lavender hue unveiled brighter amongst her pearl eyes.

Hinata's legs were exceedingly active—her speed consistently progressing and she was nowhere near impeding. Except she was in the verge to hinder and confine oxygen but her wonders led her to continue onward. Fresh flower aroma inflated Hinata's nostril that offered her an internal soothing chill. Ino's mother couldn't stop smiling hearing Sasuke's smooth voice filling the room set as Hinata ringtone indicating it was _him_ calling. _Oh young love,_ she thought.

Hinata rushed to her bag as if it was a lifeline. It's been a year since he left to America to debut, a year since they last feel each other's presence. She missed him, his essence, touch, smile, even his voice! Everything about him, before he left, he would always sing to her every night, kiss her lips that has been abandon for a year. She can't make him wait, not now. Hinata grabbed her bag and rammed her hand through the pockets, looking for the source that will allow her to hear his cool, smooth voice. "Moshi-moshi!"

_**BEEP!**_

"Sasuke!" She yelled, breathing hard from her recent dash. Knowing she missed the call, Hinata immediately dial her voice mail, tapping her foot furiously knowing the damn machine takes forever asking what command you will like to do. _Oh come on… _Hinata nibble on her bottom lip whilst tapping her hand on the counter in an impatient manner.

_You have one new message: …Hinata, you know lately I've been having this dream. I grabbed a change of clothes, put them in my bag and took a plane. The flight took two days and when I opened my eyes, I was in Japan…I got out of the airport and took a local bus. Thirty minutes of green fields, pass the hills to the channels that ran alongside the dirt road. I got off in front of the crossing building, pass the traffic light and ran by the town's hotels. Dashed pass my old home, left my stuff and grabbed my bike. Cut through the park, rode along the primary school then into the neighborhood—quickly, as fast as I can…and into your arms… __**Beep! End call.**_

"Ano," Hinata's voice came out louder then usually. "I-I…" her breath became shaky, "I…"

"Go get him Hinata-chan," the Yamanaka matriarch waved her off happily, "I'll finish the job."

"Arigatou Yamanaka-san! Arigatou!" Hinata rested her bag over her shoulder, quickly dust herself clean, steal a glance at herself in the mirror, and quickly ran out of the shop with a big smile plastered on her face.

:::—ო—:::

"I wonder how otouto is doing."

_That,_ Gaara thought, _was an understatement._

"Today is bright," Gaara noted. The sun shone brightly up in the sky. It seemed like it knew the 'trainees' were coming home, wanting to welcome them with its bright rays. But the heat was almost unbearable. Below the huge international airport in Tokyo, Itachi's eyes scan through the crowd of female fans waiting eagerly for the new debut group who just release their first commercial film campaign with the collaboration of Haruno Sakura, a fashion icon and popular model, cast as the leading woman in the video. Some individuals rest their palm against their chest, some praying to Kami asking to be able to get an autograph and for most wish to at least touch the new boy band. Gaara sigh deeply as both males stared to the gate again and stayed that way, waiting for the band.

After several long minutes, Itachi suddenly tensed.

"Itachi…" Gaara muttered as his eyes caught the sight of familiar figures nearing the entrance gate. "I think…I think they're here."

Itachi's head jerked more upward for better access and followed Gaara's gaze. He then let out a long heavy sigh.

Gaara got up from his seat and went near the railing, Itachi followed suit. From afar, he saw the large group of escorts, securities, and the five boys walking into the center of the airport. Gaara could see Naruto was leading the way, with Shikamaru by his side. They didn't seem to have changed much at all, except both had sun-kissed skin. Naruto still had the blond-haired and since he spend so much time under the hot California sun had brought highlights to his blond hair, making the fine strands shinier. And Shikamaru was also the same. His dark hair was still tied and neat.

Then finally a loud scream, "Kyaa—! Look its Shikamaru!" Ino screamed delightedly. Then she was there, her arms stretched out as she tried to envelop her Nara ideal man but was immediately tackle down by security.

"Ouch," Gaara laughed a bit. "Fangirls, they're crazy!"

"Ano, Shika!" Ino cried and her voice shrieked hurting the poor security's ear that is holding her down. Throughout the airport, fangirls blow up the place with their annoying shrieking voices, screaming out _'anata ga koi'_ to _'ai shi teru'!_ Itachi blow air on his sunglass lenses before wiping it off with his handkerchief. He watched as every female desperately clang onto their chest shouting crazy things to get the band's attention. His smirk never left his face until in the distance, indigo hair came into view. Itachi held in his breath like the girls before the band's arrival and his movement stilled.

She was not as meaty as she had been before Sasuke's departure, and her body was thinner. In fact, she looked less attractive with less meat on her. She looked really unhealthy, and judging from the smile plastered on her face, she was clearly happy. "Gaara," he nodded the direction of Hinata and without wasting time, Itachi hurriedly skip down the stair case to the lower grounds with Gaara in tow.

To be honest, Hinata didn't know why she was here. After all, the girl really had the intention meddling with this particular man. And, when she saw him walk pass the airline border and onto the heart of the airport with a worn out expression, his casual wardrobe not matching his expression with the light streaming down and hitting his face, Hinata gave into her questionable desires and approached.

_I miss you so dearly. _Hinata modestly spoke; _I love you so much Uchiha Sasuke!_

"Sasu—" her voice was unheard when the girls scream their lungs out at Sasuke. She watched the man she'd been waiting for stand into an upright stance, lined up with his band for a quick photo. Hinata watched him swung his pack over his arm and allowed the sole strap to hung loosely across his chest. And for once in a very long time, she was lost for words. "Sasu—" Hinata's voice hoarse and the crowd emerged.

"Sasuke…" she cried while observing his back farther into the mob. The crowd swallowed her up and the way she desperately called for him surrounded by many fangirls made her looked like a flower amongst trees.

"Sasuke!" A familiar voice called from behind him making him halt immediately "Sasuke!" It came again when he held his eyes closed. _Hinata?_

"Sasuke, matte-yo!" The thing of it was that once he turned his attention in the direction of the shout, his eyes widened fractionally. He just stood there dumbstruck. His onyx gaze landed on the only woman with indigo-haired, and hair that only belongs to Hinata. She was standing behind the crowd, hunched slightly in a defensive posture as if the crowd was some sort of threat to her. She was wearing a sweatshirt that was again far too big for her and of course her hair was falling in front of her face like some sort of shield. He supposed it did look like the crowd might swallow her up. She had always looked small to him but standing there surrounded by all those fangirls, she looked like a beautiful flower. It was as if he looked away she might fade away into the sea of people and never seen again. And then suddenly, a male with long dark charcoal hair tied into a neat ponytail blocked Hinata from Sasuke's view. He watched Itachi haul Hinata into his possession while he gently pushed Hinata away, the other direction. "It's not safe," he whispered to her.

"A-ano…de—mo."

"Hey," Naruto said elbowing his arm, causing Sasuke to shake his head slightly and finally turn away from Hinata.

"Have you even been listening to the press," Naruto asked. Sasuke's lack of a response was the only answer Naruto needed to know he wasn't listening.

Sasuke watched Naruto walk away yelling and shook his head in slight amusement. It was almost painfully easy to annoy the blonde. Sparing one last glace over his shoulder at Itachi and Hinata's back furthering away from the crowd, he turned back to the boys and jogged to catch up.

:::—ო—:::

"Ohayo, otouto…how was the States?" Itachi asked by the passenger seat when the boys enter the van except Sasuke. He watched his younger brother put on his stunning shade, fedora hat slant off his head, and having difficulty boarding the vehicle.

"Where is she, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, eyeing coldly at his brother this time. But Itachi's eyes trail up into the sky. The sun was setting on the horizon, its ray decorating the clouds and open sky with a beautiful array of colors ranging from tangerine, pink, and a hue of lavender with a heavy splattering of stars resting over the remaining tinge of light.

Itachi smirk whilst opening the door and stepping out, "Follow me." He order but turn back to the chauffeur of the van, "Drive them to the building, I'll drop Sasuke off."

Itachi stride off devoid of waiting for Sasuke, thinking his pathetic brother will follow if he wanted to know where she was.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked again, annoyed this time since Itachi drove them to the pier as if Sasuke asked to go see the ocean! It was getting late and people were packing up, some were leaving and the sky was a tangerine shade due to the sunset. And then Itachi stopped, halting Sasuke also.

Sasuke followed his brother's gaze and his breath was caught in his throat. At the end of the pier, Hinata could be seen with her hair blowing off her back caused by the sturdy wind. Itachi stole a glance at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Alive," Sasuke muttered quietly.

That wasn't a lie.

Itachi smirk and pat him on the back. "Go get her."

Without wasting time, Sasuke dash through the set of steps and onto the pier. From a distance, Hinata looked just like she was before, her hair in its usual style and he thought she looked lovely. However, as he got closer, he noticed the changes. A years worked wonders on him. She was smaller, her skin flawed and un-glowing.

"Hinata!" She turned immediately once she heard the summoning of her name. Sasuke thought his heart was going to stop when she smiled brightly at him, and her running to him with wide open arms ready to accept him in. Certainly Sasuke was smirking at his girlfriend for three years and without delay, engulfed her into his awaiting arms, a smile Itachi caught illuminate Sasuke's face.

Sasuke lifted Hinata off the ground in desperate need as she securely wrap her legs on his waist, both dying to feel each other's embrace, each other's slightest touch. Sasuke couldn't be happier inhaling her scent he dearly missed over the absent year. "Is this real…?" Hinata asked, afraid he might disappear if she loosened her hold on him.

"I think so," Sasuke offer a quick squeeze to reassure them both. He stilled on their embrace, muscles tense.

"I miss you so much Sasuke." The need to flee surged up and swallowed her and she strained ineffectually against his hold. "P-please." Her voice cracked with restrained emotion and he stiffened. Reluctantly his arms loosened and Hinata immediately unwrap her legs on his waist while he lower her petite body onto the ground. Hinata feel a surge undergo her body and in since forever, she feel alive once her toes touched the ground.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he whispered. When the heaving of her bosom suddenly froze, he looked down into wide pearl eyes. She honestly didn't know and that only made it all the more true.

Pulling her closer, Sasuke gently kissed her forehead. "I'm glad to be back," he murmured against her skin.

After a moment of deliberation, she melted against him. "Me too." What was the point of fighting it? More than anything, she just wanted to be in his arms.

:::—ო—:::

_I would always blame you for the wrong reasons…_ Sasuke deliberated their recent argument, _shouting even louder at you every time and we can't even stop our madness. That was us in our third year together; this is us in our fifth year…_

:::—ო—:::

_Hinata loved times like these when she giggled from her place on the large bed. The sun's ray exceeded through the closing blinds and stretched its warmth onto the couple relaxing on the bed. Sasuke had awaken her unexpectedly when he rested a hand onto Hinata's bare abdomen and it caused Hinata to grow scarlet since he practically half lift up her shirt. If he even dares lift higher than the bottom of her breast, he will definitely have to smooch his way to Hinata and he strongly dislikes it. "What?" She asked teasingly, her back laid ontop the matress and her eyes following every movement of her boyfriend who was hovering over her petite form. She couldn't help the fit butterflies swarming in her and laughed audibly when she noticed a soft smirk played on his lips. _

"_Sasuke," she pouted, serious on her behalf since she couldn't predict him and his surprising attempts. _

"_Hn," he said as he crawl closer to her and bent __down to capture her smiling lips. It was a playful, teasing, and pure one that kept Hinata smiling into the kiss instead of trying to deepen it. She wanted the moment to last, everything was warm given off by the warmth of the sun and him just being near was heartwarming. The fire in her lit strongly when his lips left hers and she'd finally open her eyes to meet onyx pairs. "Hinata," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers meanwhile__ his hand caressed its way to her side where his finger inched up into her shirt. It was developing, her curiosity on his sudden affection, but she wasn't complaining either. She was glad because she was the only girl who gets to see his soft side, it was sweet. "Yes," she answered softly. _

"_I want…" He fumbled with his words before proceeding in a __serious__manner, "I want this to last." _

_And her smiled grew showing off her pearly teeths, "You mean us?"_

_He also smiled after having a short heartful chuckle on Hinata's response. Sasuke maneuver his position to lay a kiss on her forehead, sometime Hinata appreciate and he adore doing then replied with a raised eye brow, "Hn." The moment his fingers touched her waist, he began tracing smooth patterns on her delicate skin._

_Hinata laughed soundly and wiggled under him trying to remove his effective tickling hand. He leaned back clearly amused by this new discovery. He has been this girl for three years. "Ticklish?"_

_She bit her lip innocently and shook her head resisting the urge to laugh._

_Yes, she truly cherished moments like these._

_Sasuke smirked smugly and repeated his assault on her waist. Hinata's lip pulled into a smile and she tried immensely to not let a giggle escape, but her attempts failed the minute she laughed and pushing his hand away. _

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**_

Hinata was roused from a deep sleep by the alarm clock on the bedside.

_Memories are always there to haunt you, _pearl eyes fluttered open in confusion. _Another dream…_

Yes, she had reunite with a dream—a faint memory. She didn't know when it happened but a tear had glide down the line of her right temple. It shouldn't have escape; it should have been kept in her dream realm instead. Hinata didn't try to wipe it away; rather she allowed it to drip on her hair and let it spread in a labyrinth. Her eyes were focused on the plain ceiling as the midday sun spilling through the blinds told her she'd slept a good deal longer than she planned or was generally capable of. Turning away from the blinding light, Hinata found her vision full of her own feathered hair swathe across her face. Earlier the Hyuga girl slept peacefully with her head pillowed on his chest, breathing steadily and gaining some warmth, but the warmth vanished quicker then she thought, leaving her in the cold atmosphere. _He didn't even tuck me under the covers before leaving…?_ Hinata pouted.

Her skin was still too cold to the touch. Sighing, Hinata sat up on the bed, arms crossed under her bosom as she blow air onto her bangs before leaning her back against the bed frame. She knew he carefully slide out from under her and it anger her knowing he didn't tuck the blankets firmly around her body. It'd been a long time since they shared bed space. Sasuke's usually busy with his tight schedule and he could barely squeeze Hinata into his hectic life. And in truth, he was too busy with training to bother with carnal desires.

And so Sasuke thought it will be easier if he gave her a key so seeing her will be easier. The presentation was sneaky; he simply placed it next to their photo frame on the nightstand in her bedroom, on top of a yellow sticky note.

'_Yours,'_ it said.

A key to his home, a key to his heart.

He was hers.

(..ღ..PAST.. ღ..)

"_Well, you're all set, Hinata-chan." Kakashi's warm voice washed over her and she relaxed slightly. She had gotten use to the silver-haired male who was appointed Sasuke's manager._

"_Arigato, Kakashi-san," she said. His support and help in moving her few belongings to her new home bolstered her wavering courage._

_Kakashi smiled, knowing when to consider bolting out the door to leave the couple in their own privacy rather going through Sasuke's mercy. Sasuke watched her small hands fist in her sweater as she fought her excitement. He honestly thought it was just him feeling the unfamiliar joy of her presence, but being with her, he easily read her like a book and knew she feel the same way. Every new place, every new situation must be filled with unseen excitement. _

_Deliberately scuffing his steps so she could hear his approach, he closed the gap between them. "Arigato, Sasuke." she spoke softly and smiled at him wider. His lip twitched upward forming into a small smirk when their eyes finally met. Most of his worry seemed to dissipate when he saw her smile at him genuinely, and he almost sighed in relief. Sasuke raised his hand to caress her cheek and she stared directly in his eyes. To Hinata's own joy, there was no emptiness there. There was nothing but excitement, joy, and contentment that reflected from his eyes. At that moment, the world around them seemed to drift away leaving just them. _

_Sasuke caressed her cheek lovingly and leaned towards her. At feeling his warm breath drift over her mouth, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned upward. His lips brushed against hers and gently claimed them as his own. _

But as time progress, there were times he didn't even show up in bed; those times were spent in the recording label building.

Hinata got out of bed and walked to the mirror to have a look at herself, fixing her disarray morning hair and patting her cheeks for fun, a habit. After witnessing her fresh appearance, she exhale at her own reflection—satisfied! Hinata grabbed her phone and punch in his number, patiently waiting for him to answer.

_**Dial… Dial… Dial…**_

"Moshi-moshi…" Sasuke answered, placing his phone on the counter; her face on his cell phone screen—face timing his girlfriend. Individuals ranging from the CEO of the company he signed contract with to managers/producers, and staffs: cosmetologist, hairstylist, fashion stylist, etc who works in the same company as him knew of his five years relationship with Hinata except fans and the media—public. The CEO tried his best to conceal Sasuke's relationship out of the public eye due to his popularity with the female population. And if it leaks out, the damage will rest for most on Hinata.

"Ohayo Sasu—ke," Hinata extend his name and giggle, but notice he wasn't paying attention to her. His attention was drawn to his makeup artist who was putting on the last remaining touches on his face. "When are you free today, ne?" She continued to watch him, her being unwatched by him.

"…" Hinata waited patiently for his answer but it never came. She can recall their calls weren't always like the ones now. Before it was always Sasuke calling, but the situation backfire and now it was her who has nothing to do, dwelling at home alone, calls him in substitute of him.

"Ano, I was wondering…maybe we can go have lunch if you're not busy?"

"I have a photo shoot." He answered, much to Hinata's surprise, he at least listened this time.

"How about dinner, ne? I'll cook your favorite meal, uhm?"

Hinata watched the makeup artist pat Sasuke's face with a non-latex sponge whilst the hairstylist was blow drying his hair, and fixing it into style. Hinata sighed into her hand, propping her arm onto the kitchen island awaiting yet another answer from her lacking boyfriend. How long has it been since she last combed her own fingers through his hair? _A year ago? Three…?_ She wonder, her eyes leaving the screen for once in a long time and threaded onto the ceiling until, "I have to go, I'll call you back."

_**BEEP! End call…**_

"Sasuke?—" He disappear and a black screen greeted her sight, "Moshi-moshi?"

Sasuke toss his cell phone aside before staring at his colleague who asked, "What's her favorite flower?"

Bemused obsidian eyes met azure. "What?"

Naruto's haunting words continued to plague him because his best friend, Naruto knew more of his girlfriend then himself. Naruto knew she love any type of tea and will sip it without making the slightest sound. He knew she love pressing flowers, framing it into art. He knew the smile on her face when she worked in her garden or when she's cooking. He knew more than her own boyfriend.

There were so many things Sasuke didn't know about her. He didn't know the things Naruto mention and he had no clue to her favorite flower, her favorite food, her favorite book, what kind of music she liked which resolve her love for his music, but he didn't know.

"What's Hinata's favorite flower?" Naruto asked, again.

Kiba, another boy in the band followed Naruto's gaze. "I…" Sasuke stared elsewhere, "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you're her boyfriend for five years and you don't know?"

A slender brow arched. "Why does it matter?" Sasuke grimaced and rubbed his temples. Why was Naruto on him for a flawed flower his girlfriend may be interest in? Feeling angry radiate off the man seated beside Naruto, Sasuke squashed the urge to strike him. _Asshole. _His own best friend was trying to make him look bad in front of many which was un-cool.

"You want some advice?"

"No." Fuck, Sasuke didn't need anybody's advice on gathering significant note of his own girl. If he wanted to know, he'll ask her.

Naruto's amusement kicked up a notch. "As the leader, I'll dismiss your later activities…go home, she's cooking your favorite homemade meal. And just tell her you love her already."

Stiffening, Sasuke glared through his bangs at the man beside him, but the effect was lost since Naruto was already gathering his stuff and leaving the dressing room. Dropping his gaze, Sasuke stared at Hinata's laughing face set on his cell phone's wallpaper.

"You don't deserve her, but you need her." Naruto said with a short farewell wave.

Conversely, Hinata found herself curled on a pinzon dining chair situated on a balcony that oversee the city following half an hour after Sasuke's abrupt hang up, too hurt to move, fighting back tears valiantly. Trying, and failing, to keep him on her mind. Blinking once, a teardrop escaped the roots of her eye and dripped, intact her clothing but hitting the cold cement.

_In my mind, the memories of when I was 19 continued to play…_An image of Sasuke's smirking face, his attention on her only at age nineteen appeared in Hinata's mentality,_why is it that I…don't know the 21 year old Sasuke. The 23 year old Sasuke, not even the 24 year old Sasuke. The Sasuke in memory is still 19._ Hinata wiped the remaining tears on her face. _All I know is…the Sasuke I've been with starting at our second year is no longer the Sasuke I'm with now. And I hate to admit that the Sasuke I knew no longer exist…_

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the vibration of her phone. Combing a strand of hair behind the shell of her ear, Hinata reached over to grab her cell on a table and gasp in surprise. Opening the message, she read:

_I'll be home tonight by eight, I'm looking forward for my favorite meal._

_Sasuke_

With a smile on her face, Hinata combed her bangs back and nestle her hand on her head, brushing a labyrinth through the top of her skull. Nothing except Sasuke was on her mind, she was truly happy for once in a very long time. Hinata stride out of her chair and hurried inside to grab a change of clothe for her grocery shopping trip.

_**Ring-ring... Ring-ring...  
**_  
"Moshi-moshi."

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun, this is Sakura."

:::—ო—:::

Hinata couldn't hide the smile on her lips when she styled her hair into a side fish braid to expose her long neck Sasuke casually love to nibble on. The dress she wore was one of Sasuke's favorite. It had straps on both side with an open back that expose her smooth skin and the neckline render a tad of cleavage. The dress was a classic champagne colour with sequin embroidery that curved from the right shoulder strap over her hips and extended to the hem of the dress that brush passed her knees. She wanted to look nice since it was a rare and special occasion. She was moving around in the kitchen checking if the noodles were cooked yet and will occasionally stir the dish if needed to be.

:::—ო—:::

Sasuke stared at the polish wood door for a short while before he decided to poke his head through the ajar door and smiled when he saw her sitting by her office desk with her lovely long hair combed onto one shoulder. She was busy writing in her agenda to notice him behind her until he whispered, "Kaa-san, I…"

:::—ო—:::

Any woman is a chef in their own home regardless of their lack of cooking skills and Uchiha Sasuke loved his private chef, Hyuga Hinata. She was good, the reason he wanted to be with her because she knew him best. Hinata unclasped the apron before hanging it on the pantry door, a soft lullaby tuning in her whispery voice. The aroma smelled delight each minute she add an item into the cooking pot.

The atmosphere was warm and welcoming. With just her was uplifting. It was her persona, the reason his family adores her and yes, Fugaku too but most can say he is fond of her. Hinata crafted a special place within everyones heart and oddly, Sasuke's bandmates immediately attached to her like a leech the moment he introduced her. And the keen expression on all of their faces brought Hinata on edge due to her low self-esteem, and she was uncertain if they'll like her or even accept her. But she was wrong, causing her to faint and Sasuke to glower at his bandmates. That night, each boy apologized and each produced a brotherly bond with her. She was special. Most times the bandmates will side with Hinata and altogether, they'll gain up on Sasuke to induce him to accomplish their feat. After it ensued, Hinata will smile innocently and Sasuke will pout cutely. He can never get mad at her forever, but he sure can bring it out on his bandmates.

_**Ding!**_

_Ano, Sasuke—!_ The tea kettle whistle after she put all the tea leaves back in their containers and she scurried over to turn the stove off. Reaching for the tea kettle, her fingers skimmed over a scalding surface and she yelped. Tears sprung from her eyes and she shoved her burnt fingers into her mouth to sooth the pain just as she heard the elevator door open. Hinata stiffened and slowly turned towards the door frame of the kitchen in tense anticipation until she walked through the living area to greet Sasuke.

:::—ო—:::

The delicious aroma assailed his senses when a calm breeze blew through the open doors. It was tempting and very inviting. The view was pleasant decorated with a tingerine colour offered by the remaining crest of the sunset. And his heart strike the minute he saw her sitting there like she had promised. Sasuke was a bit surprised when he saw her overdress for the event.

He maneuver through the spaces and made his way to the table. Nodding his head in gratitude, Sasuke asked worry evident in his tone, "Did I keep you waiting?"

:::—ო—:::

"Itachi…kun?" Hinata's smile inverted.

Itachi eyed Hinata's wardrobe inwardly before smiling and ushering himself in. "Hello Hinata, is Sasuke here?" He asked as his eyes examine the grand of food on the table.

Hinata's nod indicates of Sasuke's absence and his brows furrow. He was positive that Sasuke was home contemplating on everyone's answer back at the studio. As if Hinata can read him, she asked, "What's the matter Itachi-kun?"

"I was sure he was here."

"Maybe he's still at the recording buil—"

"No," Itachi apologized for interrupting her and continue. "Everyone at the studio said he left fourty minutes ago."

Hinata slightly tilt her head and her eyes widen in question, "Eh…?"

:::—ო—:::

"Sakura…" Sasuke forced a smile.

:::—ო—:::

_**Tick-tock…tick-tock…tick-tock…**_

Dinner was quiet and words weren't exchange humanly.

The hand clock was becoming rather loud filling in the silence and it paranoid Hinata, causing her to drink up her wine in one go. It was the first time the atmosphere was heavy and dull, uncontrollable for Hinata's vulnerable emotions. Her eyes were empty along with her dry mouth—her voice became hoarse at her sudden show of distress. The dish looked pleasant, but it was left untouched. Hinata made the first attempt to try the cold dish, twirling her fork into the pasta and bringing it into her mouth to savour the delicious taste. But still, it was cold like the feelings bundle in her.

_**Tick-tock…tick-tock…tick-tock…**_

Hinata's eyes were focused on the hand clock before her eyes landed onto the empty chair across from hers. _Baka…_ She was alone; abandon and her feelings was to a certain extent of lonliness and it confused her. She has Sasuke, but she feel that she was in it alone. She was the only one who's trying to make their relationship work unlike Sasuke who hasn't notice that the tied was broken.

And she released a small wail.

:::—ო—:::

Sasuke found himself standing in front of the elevator to his pent house that midnight, unsure of his action if it'll lead to an ugly or good end because he did it again, skipped dinner. And Naruto's question earlier provoked him and made it worst, he need to start learning her favorite flowers to use for an apology for his actions and bad behavior. He didn't know the end result until upon stepping into his home, darkness greeted him instead of a welcome home from his girlfriend. _Well it is midnight,_ Sasuke thought while taking off his Balmain jacket blazer.

Sasuke's attention was drawn to a flicker of light illuminating from the kitchen which led him to a cold left over dinner, his favorite meal Hinata promised to cook for dinner. Sighing, he walked to the table; grabbed the bans of food to store it in the refrigerator until a paper settle on his end of the table caught his attention. Picking it up and reading the fine prints of Hinata's, he bit the inside of his mouth.

_Happy 6th year anniversary Sasuke! I know you've been busy but take this meal I prepared for you and enjoy our 6th years together! I love you; we're strong and we will make it through to our 7th year. _

_Hinata_

After wiping down the table and replacing the utensils, he made his silent climb to the second floor. He stared at the photo frames of them on the wall when passing each step, ascending to the last step on the top. He felt like a thief, creeping about his own house, sneaking into their own room. But if she was awake, she'd want to talk and he couldn't bear to hear her lecture him. He assumed the lecture will break into an argument then into a fight, one of the most infuriating things he hated. Her message full of promises for him turned back on her and tore her apart, broke her. Earlier after Hinata's shopping trip, she happily hum throughout cooking Sasuke's favorite meal with a positive thought of their anniversary. It has been a long time since the fine china dish was used. She spread red rose petal over the gold table cover and placed fancy candles in the proper area.

A quick glance at their bed showed the outline of her figure stretched out in slumber and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. One step through the door and his body froze under the focus of pearl luminescent eyes.

"Hinata?"

"It's half passed midnight, Sasuke." Hinata sat in bed, cold eyes piercing his apologetic pairs.

"Hn."

"Its 12:30," she repeated calmly but anger surging through her voice.

It was a tempting feeling to cross her boundary and soon his feet stride and he stood by his bedside. "I know."

"Where'd you go?" Hinata stared sadly at the bed sheets instead of him, and he can see the betrayal in her eye. He watched her toy with her fingers, her hair acting up as curtains covering the view of her face. "I was briefing with Sakura about our CF together."

"Every reason you had was for Sakura." She finally stare at him with hurtful eyes, "How can you expect me to believe you don't have anything to do with her?"

"What?" Sasuke hiss at her suggestion of him cheating.

"Is it that bad being with me?" Her voice cracked, "Or do I get in the way of you going to her?"

Sasuke frown. Somehow he lost his voice and couldn't give her words of comfort. And she continued as he listens, "I've had enough of all the doubt between us. I thought about us for a long time and I question why I am with you during these years. And it was because…" She paused; agitate to find the words, but her true feelings emerge, "Because I love you. Perhaps, I had the slimmest hope in my heart that as long as you stayed with me, we could go back to the way we were. But you disappointed me again and again. Six years later, I've changed." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she going to end it after six years of hardship? He couldn't understand her and it actually hurt his ears to hear her say it, "You've changed too…our love is not mutual. This relationship made me tired. Ever since six years ago, I've always been chasing you…but I'm tired now."

She was taken by surprise when he gently grasped her wrists turning her hands up to study her palms, eyes nowhere else but on fragile, trembling hands. She was afraid to lose him and he can read through her from years of being in each others presence, "I apologize."

Some of the tension leaked out of her shoulders and he eased his grip, listening. "Don't abandon me," she whispered.

He glide his fingers up her arms and onto her shoulders, feathering his fingers across her collarbone, he grasped the first button and slipped it loose. She stiffened instantly and he moved to the second, flicking it open as quick as the first.

"S-Sasuke!"

He smothered his name on her lips and threaded his fingers through her hair to keep her from pulling away. A shiver rippled through him when her delicate nails scraped his chest as her fingers curled into fists and he braced himself for the struggle that never came. Reluctantly breaking the kiss for a breath, he waited for her to open her eyes.

"I don't deserve you," he said, and kissed her softly. "Stay with me."

Softly kissing her neck, he froze when the taste of salt exploded on his tongue. Lifting his head, he watched silver jewels slide down her cheeks, her eyes squeezed shut in a futile effort to stop them. His sleek bangs fall and covered his unseen eyes full of regrets. He never meant to hurt her but he did and she was crying in front of him. How many nights did she cried herself to sleep? Sasuke lay his head on her lap and encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. "Stay with me and everything will be okay…"

"As long as you have love for me, I will never leave you." She said.

:::—ო—:::

_In exchange of being able to get something normal people have…_ The palm of Sasuke's hand roamed down his face before it cuddled his own throat. _You must let go of what normal people have. That's what it means to become a celebrity._

:::—ო—:::

It had been an unexpected frigid winter and the large pond placed in the heart of Tokyo had been frozen solid since the end of November. The holiday decoration of Christmas was beautiful. Lights lit up the streets of Japan, wreaths and garlands adorn streetlights of shibuya crossing. Everything was beautiful whlist many iceskaters enjoyed themselves. Unfamiliar faces were crowding the outside ice rink with a number of veterans, families, and lovesick teenagers. Couples claimed half of the benches near the icepond to give their feet a rest to talk quietly, giggling and whispering affectionately.

Snow came down constantly from the black blanket of the solemn night sky. It seemed like even the stars had shy away from such unbearable cold wether. In the skating rink, people glide around, female teenagers latched onto their boyfriend's arm, and not a soul had the time to notice the young lady sitting on an abandoned bench outside the admissions booth of the ice rink.

A dim light shine upon her lone figure while she quiver from the cold, holding herself upright as her bangs fall forward by her faux fur beanie, shadowing her eyes. Hinata sat there quietly, head hung low as her long hair tousle in rhythm to the strong cold wind. It was cold, so cold the scarf wrapped on her neck and the mitten on her hands didn't keep her warm. Hinata lower her red nose under the collar of her knit sweater to keep it warm as she repeat words to console herself. _He'll be here, he'll come, he promised…_

And she sniveled, her opal eyes seemingly becoming more glowing under the focus of a rimmed red.

Still, she waited.

A gush of wind brushed passed her and Hinata didn't bother to fix her undone scarf, her mind was elsewhere and she wasn't inattentive to the low temperature. Bits of snowflakes waft passed her like grains of sand, akin to her shatter heart. Wherever the wind blew the pieces to obscure places, she will never recover from her broken heart.

She was sure her heart had frost and is ready to be crack. She closed her eyes and hugged her white knit sweater a little tighter. People were exiting the closed ice rink and people on the street were starting to thin out and she was only one of the few, that still stayed loitering around the area.

"Ano…" A stranger, an ice rink employee trailed to her. "It's late and cold, best to head home." And like his sudden appearance, he was gone.

It is getting rather cold now.

She glanced at her hand watch—_9:07 PM_.

Her body temperature was starting to drop, but still she waited. Hinata faced the night sky, opal eyes in substitute of red instead of faint lavender were focused on snowflakes falling out from the heavens. It was something she did to distract herself, to keep her distressing thoughts from getting into her mind, her broken heart.

Her mind lingered back to the day before when he had asked her out to a date.

Had he really been kidding? It had been an hour and a half already since the time they were supposed to meet.

Her hands dug into her black handbag to fish out her cellphone. Her mind was in a dilemma whether to call him or not. The last place she can recall him at would be the recording labels building and she tried to think positive, perhaps he was busy and hasn't finish recording. And that he was on his way, that he'll come, that he'll be there with her under the streetlight on the bench. Hinata pressed the keys that will connect her to him, but stared intently onto the green button. "Baka, baka, baka Hinata!" She yelled at herself pressing onto the red button and exiting onto the cellphone wallpaper. By now her lips were trembling. Hinata stared at the picture of them, deep in thought as her fingertip traced along the edge of his face. He looked so happy; both of them lay on the grass with disarray hair and she smiled gleefully as he kissed her rosy cheeks.

(..ღ..PAST.. ღ..)

_He took her out to a field of flowers once when he actually made time to spend the day with her. The wind on the vast field was sturdy as it maneuvers through her vines, but the sun was bright also, blazing brightly to keep the summer day from getting too hot. It was lovely, the scenery of the green field stretched out for miles and had lengthy grass implanted everywhere. Several trees were scatter in several areas, but there weren't many compare to the colorful wildflowers. And what she loved most was the drive there, the comfortable and heartwarming feelings when Sasuke entwine their hands on the shift boot. When they had reached the field, he had pulled her down into the grass and flowers, smirking._

"_Look at all these flowers," she smiled at his statement and watched him reach down to pluck one from the dirt._

"_That's a dandelion," she said. Hinata didn't have the heart to tell him they were weeds, so she just smiled. "And they're lovely."_

_She accepted his white, fuzzy 'gift'. She brought it up to her lips and blew gently, but it was enough to send the seeds flying away. She watched them as they floated upward, drifting slowly in the easy afternoon breeze._

_He nodded, and then lay back with his eyes close allowing the sunshine to bathe his features. Hinata followed his lead and incline onto the grass also, keeping her eyes fixed on the puffy white clouds rolling by. Sasuke propped his head up on his elbow while watching her and she turned her head to look at him. _

"_Cold?" he asked, placing his hands on her arm, rubbing them slowly._

"_No. I'm warm, actually," she breathed._

"_Hmm," he hummed deeply, one hand sliding up her arm, gliding past her collarbone and along her neck, his thumb briefly swiping along her jawline. She felt her breath hitch as her heart sped up. Her body was falling into automatic, her eyes already fluttering shut as he leaned in to kiss her, hands lifting up to wrap around his neck. He pulled her closer so that there was almost no space between them, as though trying to meld himself with her._

_Eventually, he pulled away for air, breathing slightly heavier than before, his lips swollen and his eyes darker._

"_Now it's hot," she said jokingly and he laughed at her, kissing her lightly again before he began to trail kisses down her neck._

"_How's the heat?" He murmured against her skin. She was feeling distinctly lightheaded, but in a pleasant sort of way. Sasuke chuckled lightly, his breath tickling her ear, and he pulled away._

"_Gomen," he apoogized, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I got a little carried away there."_

"_It's okay," she said, smiling up at him. _

_And his questioned lift her curiosity, "Do you ever wonder if anybody loved each other like we do?"_

_She smiled again, "Maybe…" And she kissed him lightly on the nose. "Can I take a picture of us?"_

"_Now?" He raised a brow._

"_Yes, now." She laughed and fixed the digital camera high above them. Hinata__ scooted closer to him until his side pressed up next to hers. Smiling, she angled the camera perfectly and briefly, she asked Sasuke to smile also. But __she didn't expect him to kiss her on the cheek after the count of three. _

_**SNAP!**_

(..ღ..PRESENT.. ღ..)

It was getting very late now. She really wanted to go home, to their home. She felt so stupid. She just wanted to go back and cry herself to sleep because he won't be there. He was never there, she feel as though he left and she was lovesick—an ex-girlfriend asking for attention.

Hinata went through her inbox again to make sure the date was right, the date he gave her was right. Taking a deep breath, she opened the message.

Reading it, her face twisted, and a tear escape her eyes onto her flushed cheek.

The dim light shone upon the abandon bench, snow swathe onto the forgotten bench outside of the admissions booth of the ice rink. A trail of footsteps slowly waned as snow filled the steps to level the ground.

She left—

Because the date was right, December 27th. He had text, _Happy Birthday Hinata! Wait for me outside of the ice rink near the shibuya crossing. I have something for you._

_Sasuke_

:::—ო—:::

_I thought that once I was forgiven, the second, third, and so on will be absolved also, but…_ Sasuke sighed; _I crafted my own mistaken due to my own selfishness. During our seventh year, we slowly drift apart and our mutal feelings became one-sided._

:::—ო—:::

Hinata stared at the cloudless open sky with a beautiful array of colors. It was beautiful, the atmosphere was, but she was contained by dreadful feelings at the moment. She fixed her attention on an elderly couple and smile upon seeing the duo much in love unlike her relationship. The night she cried in front of Sasuke, she thought for once he cared but came to realize it was his bogus act to be forgiven. The day after their sixth anniversary, he didn't return home and was informed he slept at work—again! _You never had the strenght to just apologize,_ Hinata frown, _and now I blame myself for my wrong deed._

The wind scamper through her indigo vines, blowing her hair off her back and making her appear ethereal with her pure wardrobe. Sighing, she bended over the rail and loosen her upper body as her hair upturned onto her face.

"Gom—"

"You're late," Hinata had lean back. She perked her shoulders upward before crossing her arms and staring at Sasuke with irritation. She waited for him since late afternoon and he arrived at their sight they were to meet two hours behind schedule. She was annoyed again and he notice while his chest was flucutauting from running. "You could've text."

"The boys…everything was behind schedule," Sasuke tried to explain but Hinata had enough.

"What's so hard about texting me? A few words won't kill you."

"Gom—"

"Don't even apologize Sasuke," Hinata's glare hardens. "Do you make Haruno-san wait?"

Hinata knew she was right once Sasuke stared away, anywhere other then her. Hinata angrily treaded away knowing she will not get an answer from him. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to see he was following. "Sakura has nothing to do between us."

"Excuse me," Hinata halted in her spot, now staring at him with disgust.

"Can you just listen to me?" Sasuke prod himself on the chest, annoyed. "Care to explain the change of moods lately?"

"You just answered your own question when you mentioned Sakura's name." Hinata huff once and walked away devoid of waiting for an explaination or him. _Bastard can still mention her name!_ Hinata angrily fisted her hands until her knuckles turn white. Sasuke pursuit his happiness, the lady who will return mutual feelings for him, but he stopped once he notice she was slipping farther away out of his grasp. The distance growing inbetween them everyday, their once content relationship now full of revulsion and they both start to loath each other's tolerance. "You're annoying," his confession pierced Hinata's eardrum.

"Annoying?!" Hinata fling her arm in the air. "If I'm annoying," she could no longer control her temper; breathing to calm herself didn't help and she yelled, didn't care for any bystander. "Then why won't you go look for someone worthy enough, huh?!" Combing the hairs on her side behind her ears, Hinata angirly bit down on her lower lip until it bleed.

"Oi," Sasuke scurried to Hinata's side in an instant, holding her face in between his large hands. "You baka!" He yelled void of anger but concern, "Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked as he smoothly wiped the blood off her lip with his thumb. _I hate when you make that face, _Hinata inspect his face as her pearl eyes turn into a red shade. _You always know how to make me fall back in love with you._

She slapped his hand away and covered her face with her small hands, hairs acting up as curtains again, "Go away…" A shiver rippled through him when his hand clasped her forearm to keep her from pulling away and he braced himself for the struggle that never came. "I hate you," she whimpered and he nearly came undone at the needy sound. Releasing her arm and raising his hand to the back of her neck, he hauled Hinata into him and embraced her. Hinata closed her eyes and tried to relax in his hold. She was amazed by his sudden change of affection and questioned it a bit actually. Was it the absent days that made him dearly miss her or was it just an auto reaction? Pulling her closer, Sasuke gently kissed her forehead, "Let's stop with this madness."

After the duo cross the bridge and enter the crowded area, Hinata had enclose both hands onto one of Sasuke's arm as he heave his beanie cap downward to hide his identity. "What do you want to eat, ne?" Hinata asked, her irritation wane down.

She continue to watch Sasuke who cautiously monitor his surrounding as if someone is going to strike him and generate a uproar due to his popularity. "Are you listening Sasuke…?"

"Hn."

"I asked you what we should eat."

Sasuke release an enervate sigh, "Let's just eat whatever."

"Why do you always say whatever?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the incoming lectures, "Why can't you just answer to make things much easier? And when you don't answer me, you get angry at me for choosing a distaste place. And then we argue about it, why can't you just be more frank with me?"

A sudden bump against her shoulder drew Hinata's attention. "Gomen," the individual apologize but she persisted on identifying the stranger beside Hinata. "Ano, aren't you…aren't you Sasuke?"

Hinata immediately bit her lower lip and stared at him with wide eyes. From their reaction, the individual pulled out her cell phone and start snapping photos of him, "Oh my god it's Sasuke! It's really him, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Suddenly Hinata was shoved and her hands loose hold of him. The female population in the area scattered around Sasuke, pulling onto him, flashing lights to photograph him, and it was choatic! Sasuke's hand hovered above his eyes due to the flashing lights as he tried to look for Hinata in the crowd. His heart leapt and his body became encased in fear.

"Ano," in the crowd Hinata was known as a normal fangirl instead of Sasuke's _'girlfriend'_ for seven years. They can't even have a normal, real relationship with the least bit of privacy and she realized their differences when she stared at Sasuke, he was perfect, the ideal type unlike her. Uchiha Sasuke, as it was well known, was in possession of gorgeous eyes. All the ladies gushed about them, defining them as smouldering. His list of features went on and he was too good for Hinata.

The crowd pushed forward but she pulled back and the farther she was, Sasuke's attention was on her as she lipped unheard words to him. "Sasuke!" A fan yelled beside Hinata and she was too afraid to look up. Helpless she was when fangirls shoved her aside and it anger Sasuke to watch her do nothing about it.

Sasuke pushed forth, tired of the noisy crowd and his only intention is to get to Hinata before the crowd swallow her whole. "Excuse me," Sasuke exceed through a few fangirls, but was drag down when the girls haul him back with multiple questions of his personal life to his future career plans.

:::—ო—:::

_I have noticed that you haven't heard the song that I wrote for you._ Sasuke swallowed thickly; trying to stem his tears. He never knew he was capable of crying. _Did you know how I was feeling when I was writing it? Did you really believe that I would be fine about the fact that you won't listen to the song? That night I composed a new song. That song too, did not reach your ears…_

:::—ო—:::

The day after, half of the channels Hinata switch to had photos of them in the incident. Some were burrs and a few were single photos of Sasuke. After the incident, the media pressure him on wanting to know Hinata's relationship with him and he annouced her to be his first cousin, denying to the public that the individual who had bump into Hinata have mistaken she was holding onto Sasuke's elbow. This she told herself over and over again until she nearly believed it. She wasn't his girlfriend, she was his first cousin, the title he address her. Hinata force to hold back her unshed tears when the elevator doors to his penthouse opened and Sasuke entered.

She was sitting at the island in the kitchen, stirring her brew tea with the handle of a fork.

"Hey," he greeted with his hoarse voice. Even to his own ears, he notice and was truly exhausted for clarifying the incident to the media.

"May I ask a question?" He took off his shoes and stood upright, signaling Hinata to continue. "Do I mean anything to you?"

She couldn't even be properly angry. Her eyes were still taking him in, following the curve of his back as he curled down to arrange his shoes more neatly and straightened. For the past months, she became accustomed to his absence without fail. And she really wanted to know if she's convenient enough to fit his spontaneous life since he announced to the media of her false title. When will he, their actual relationship be release to the public? When will she be seen as his _'girlfriend'_ instead of _'first cousin'_? Hinata was clueless of his answer and it really upset her. To her it seems he rather choose his career over her, if he loved her, they would've been known and he will be off the bachelor list and Hinata will have more authority to show Sakura who Sasuke belongs to.

"You're the type who takes words rather than action?"

"Just answer me," she asked, cocking her head away from his figure.

"We've been together for seven years," he said simply. "There's no need for explanation."

Hinata placed the fork against the table, sucking air through her clasp teeth. "Please just answer me Sasuke."

"We'll talk tomorrow," he said.

"You won't be here tomorrow," the volume of her voice rose. "You're never here when I awake from bed and your hardly here when I'm asleep! I say we talk now."

"I'm tired Hinata."

Anger surged into her suddenly, violently and her voice crack, "I don't mean one bit to you, huh?!" Being tired was no excuse to skip a conversation she asked for and she never asked him for anything but for him to just love her enough, but he can't even get the job done correctly. There was silence, and the sound of her tears dripping. "I can only handle so much Sasuke," she said coldly. "I'm growing tired of it, of us."

His eyes met hers.

And she started to cry controllably because dammit she didn't want to feel a thing for a guy who would leave her out to dry! "Why can't you just answer the question when I asked you!" She managed to say through sobs. Conversely when the staffs or media ask him, he answers immediately but when it's her, the answer won't be given till hours and sometimes for days. And she demand for an answer now, tired of tolerating him. "I don't intend to go on with you half-heartedly!"

"Hinata listen—"

"Listen?" She laughed at the foreign word and he scowl, unsure of her strange behavior. To her, he hadn't listened. He'd never listen and he wants her to listen now! "You're full of yourself."

Sasuke glare at her and her new attitude is starting to bother him wholeheartedly, "I'm full of myself?"

"You want me to listen!" Hinata froze her teeth grit. "You've never listened." She spat it venomously, "Why can't you just accept me, are you ashamed of me?!"

"Clarify," he asked eyes somber and fixed on hers. "Now we can sit and talk? Explain to me why you're so piss at me!"

"I…I should leave," Hinata grabbed her purse and turn to memorizing every detail of his face, figure, the shine that reflect off his hair, and just about everything. Every perfect detail of his wouldn't escape her eyes. He was a precious treasure in her eyes. "You have never considered my feelings and its pointless to listen…it's late enough for you to understand Sasuke."

He averted his eyes for a second and straightened. "Just…give me clues so I can understand," his tone was oddly devoid of the exasperation of his words.

"Seven years," she mocked his earlier statement, running her hand through her hair. "Seven years and you haven't put the pieces together…look at your mistakes, it's so broad I don't even have to explain." Hinata took the chance and turn the television volume up when the anchor reported, 'her relationship with Uchiha-san is tied only by blood, making her his first cousin and nothing more'.

"If this isn't enough for you to understand, I don't know what else to say."

"You know why Hinata, I don't have to explain," he said, so candidly and unnaturally that she squinted in skepticism.

Hinata release a strangle cry and inhale sharply, staring at him in disappointment. His answer was unsatisfactory and it was frustrating her, pushing her temper to the limit. "You just don't get it? If you can't even understand me now, there's no point—"

"Why are you being so annoying," the dreadful question escape his mouth faster then he expected and it finally set Hinata off.

"Annoying?!" In a matter of second, her hair swayed into the ambiance. Hinata's word echo passed the wall and across the city. Sasuke dare not to utter a word with her in such a furious state, a dark aura exuding from her very poise. "I hate you!"

And it happened; onyx eyes that gleam with anger and annoyance were concentrated on the individual ahead of him, consuming the chaotic event.

_We got into this place because of my mistakes; if I can rewind our relationship…_

Finally bursting out in anger, Hinata swing the pillow and it instantly strike his face.

_**BAM!**_

Time paused.

Sasuke watched as the feathers decorating the ambiance, flowing and falling like snow reverse and glide back up into air. He watched the feathers collect and gather back into the pillow as Hinata's arms move back, posing a lesser threat rather than striking him. He observed her walking backward with pillow in hand, her replacing the pillow back in its proper area and her scarlet veins on her neck returning to its original pale color. The tears glided off her cheeks as the droplets slowly soar back into her watery eyes, and the back of her hand smearing her cheeks in reverse.

In the distance, he mirrored his reflection and watched himself yell in her face, her tears flipside and unshed. His fist assaulting his chest first before it flinged into the air, fingers shape into accusation, and yelling at her at the top of his lungs.

_**Thump!  
**_  
_What was I thinking…?_ Sasuke watched the quick repairment of the large dent as the wooden stool soared back into his possession before Hinata tenure the stool in her grasp. Rewinding his smacked fist settled on the soft cushion first before lifting his arm and listening to,

_**BAM! CLANG! BANG!  
**_  
Sasuke continued to watch his reflected self in his previous sitting position, absent of his body in autopilot, stood upright. He watched Hinata clean the place they call home, the books in thin air gliding back into her hands as she replace it back into the self, and fallen chairs standing in appropriate pose. _Gomen Hinata…_

The clash liquor cabinets refurbish and the stool flew back into Hinata's possession as she put it back down before her arms glide in reverse over the expensive wine glass, each fallen bottle standing back up on its own.

Onyx eyes that gleam with anger and annoyance ebb into sadness and regret.

He would have preferred that she continue yelling at him, throw things. At least that way she would have still been there, and they could have yelled it out, and he could explain.

But instead…

Time prolong—

It was reality when Hinata swing the pillow and it instantly strike his face, feathers decorating the ambiance, flowing and falling like snow, like their abandon relationship. And she walked out, kicking the elevator doors once it closed.

_I always put myself first…_ Sasuke angrily clutch his head with his hands memorizing his career that shatter his personal life, his relationship with Hinata. _I made the rules as I go without considering your feelings because I knew I'd be forgiveful, never thought you'd be tired of my bullshit._

:::—ო—:::

_For seven years, I've lived in the shadow of Sasuke's life,_ Hinata breathe to calm her anger. _For seven years, it was finally our time to say sayōnara…_

:::—ო—:::

Instead of white, she wore black. The disarray gray clouds offered a light shower making the day gloomier. Black dress, black platform wedges, black accessories, everything black except the bright bouquet of roses Hinata carried. She was an hour behind schedule for the ceremony due to her late request for Ino to make the bouquet the night before since the hectic shop was arranging flowers for several weddings. But Ino managed to finish her bouquet rather quickly yet the arrangment of the roses turn out rather beautiful. And it was free of charge for Hinata, her being a daily costumer and for an exchange two years ago, Hinata's arrangement for a blind date between Shikamaru and Ino who are currently much in love.

Hinata slowly walked through a narrow path and took her time to consume the view of engrave stone with dull flowers unlike the lively posy she carried. It was autumn and the leaves were changing colors ranging from bright red to crispy brown.

In the distance people were leaving already and she planned the day out perfectly. She intended to be late. If she was to meet familiar faces, she wouldn't know what to say or do since she have been absent for a year.

Hinata watched the two remaining bystander remorse over the lost in complete silence, no tears visible due to their dry cheeks. The duo was in equal height but Hinata could only make up the blonde who was standing alongside his colleague, blocking his figure.

"Ano," Hinata raised a brow at the stranger before her lips pulled into a warm smile. "Miss, may I have a flower?"

Hinata stared at her bouquet then to the little girl and nodded happily, plucking one rose out of the dozen, "Here you go."

"Arigatou!" Hinata watched the girl dash into the safety of her mother's arms before she stride onward to her destination but halted abruptly when she saw him there, the blonde was gone. She frowned and chided that he haven't been avoiding her since the breakup, but she had been avoiding him.

She took a courageous breath and sauntered to him, to the tombstone. He did not turn to acknowledge her until she solemnly knelt and placed the white roses before his parent's grave. Hinata remained on her knees when she placed her palm on the stone over the photo of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. She knew he was watching her as she brushed the dirt and grime off the photograph.

The duo listened to the wind, a sense of comfort as it rustled through his uneven hair and her vines. And there was a gap between the duo, a distance marking their boundary. Neither bother with the politeness of greeting, breathing the same air was enough for a hello. Hinata waited to see if Sasuke intended to leave, but his stilled figure inform her he's planning to stay. Finally, after a long moment of silence, Hinata initiated to speak first, "Gomen…" He made no effort to speak so she continued, "How's Haruno-san?"

"We're not together, never been…don't just start believing everything the tabloid says."

"Uhm," she hummed. "How are you?"

_I want to make up everything to you…_ Sasuke breathe into his enfolded hand, _Hinata…give us one more chance so we can make it through because I know that in the past, I've never listened._

"Hinata," she looked up at him the way her name sounded on his lips, his voice so full of promises. "I've never meant to hurt you from the start."

"Couple's quarrel, it's common." Her voice void of emotions frightened Sasuke making him feel uncertain if she still has mutual feelings.

"I've learned from my mistake…" He knelt beside her and combed a strand of her hair behind the shell of her ear, "Gomen Hinata."

She made no effort to look at him because it will only resolve another breakout of her in tears.

"I should leave…" She stood but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Please…" he muttered. "Please stay."

Hinata was taken aback by his pleading. "Its better this way…" She averted her gaze to her lap and closed her eyes tightly, "Gomen."

Sasuke's eyebrows lowered and his shoulders began to slouch. "Hinata…" he reached for her, but she moved away from him making him frown worriedly. Hinata gazed down at her lap and stroked her arm comfortably. Inwardly, her heart was clenching painfully but—

Sasuke froze when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders holding him tightly in an embrace. "I hate you," she admitted and he can feel her hold him closely to her front while she rested her head against the crook of his neck. He didn't move, but relaxed in her hold. He accepted her embrace and didn't care if they were photograph by the media. He just knew that he liked being held by her. Without even having to say a thing between them, they both knew what was being said. In her own way, Sasuke feel she was telling him that she wasn't going to leave his side again. He felt content knowing this, and reached up to stroke her arm comfortingly. When she feel his soft touch, her heart rate quickened like before when they first dated and she knew she was blushing, a very old habit. Even so, she also felt that this was his way of saying _'thank you'_.

"I love you, Hinata…"

:::—ო—:::

_Memories are always there. Throughout seven years of hardship, I've always made the same mistake over and over agin. And yet, she was strong._ Sasuke truly smile as he watched her peaceful slumber figure beside him. And he wouldn't mind waking up to her everyday, _she didn't do anything wrong nor failed me or lied…and although at that time we did our best. The memories, the thoughts, time has changed it all. Promises to tears, vows to wounds…a dear person. _Hinata's beautiful face appeared in his thoughts, _into a wonderful memory. We laughed, we cried. During all the moments, sincerely and earnestly we were happy._

:::—ო—:::

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed it :)

Revised and made it into a one-shot~ SORRY!


End file.
